Beast Girl
Beast Girl is the gender-bended Beast boy. Like the original, she hates meat and tell lame jokes. Is also known to repeat the word "dude" often, and terrorize Revan with her pranks by using Kor. Full of life and very excitable, watch out for her rants. Outgoing and outspoken, Beast Girl is the most 'feminine' of the group. She enjoys fashion, boys, malls, boys and the environment. 'Biography' Her parents were biologists studying monkeys. She was bitten by the monkey and it gave her a virus that would normally kill her, but her parents tried to save her. They injected her with something that saved her life but gave her shape-shifting abilities and turned her hair, eyes, and skin green. ( -sarcasm- A girl's dream.) After her parents died by falling over a waterfall, Gertrude Marie Logan was rescued by the Doom Patrol and became Beast Girl. Later she wanted to be her own hero, but ended up with the TTGB instead. Beast Girl, or commonly known as 'BG', prefers not to be called by her real name. In the episode, Doom Patrol, Mento accidentally lets slip her first name is "Gertrude," much to her intense chagrin. Fellow Titan Revan immediately took to calling her that but it seemed short lived as neither he nor any other Titan refered to her as "Gertrude" for the remainder of the series. Skills and Abilities She's green. And she turns into green animals. Yay. Save the animals! Beast Girl is a vegetarian, so she gets disgusted when people eat meat. Pranks and gags Sometimes, Beast Girl could be very annoying. Unlike Kor, she always loves to bug and mess with people. She also likes to prank Kor because of his naivety and use him to mess with Revan or Robyn. Shape Shifting Since Beast girl was bitten by a monkey when she as little and was injected with a serim that saved her life. White the green monkey virus and the serim in her he turned green and was able to turn into any animal and have the same ability and strength as the animal she has transformed into. Personality She is a funny, silly, outgoing and confidant, not to mention a bit of a prankster. To her she loves a good laugh and tends to pull a few pranks. You could also call her determined because she does not to give up on anyone too ( including Revan) or when she has a goal in mind she will do whatever it takes to concourse it! Relationships Terran Terran's tall, blonde, and hot and Beast Girl is well...what do you expect? Since he arrives at Teen Titans, Beast Girl really shows some interest at Terran. They have been out on a date once. But their relationship ended badly when Terran revealed that he is a tractor and by doing so it completely broke Beast Girl's heart. While she vehemently denies it, hints dropped throughout the series she is still trying to move on from Terran Revan Beast Girl's first impression of her dour teammate was that he was "way creepy," which lead to a somewhat strained beginning. His cool aloofness often grated against Beast Girl's natural vibrancy and unlike her other hyperactive teammate, she took great offense to his indifference, not quite understanding the reasons. The biggest turning point in their relationship occurred after the events of Terran's betrayal, in which Revan offered solace to the broken-hearted girl by offering his cloak to her whole she ws cring in rain. Fans continue to debate the exact implication of him offering his cloak, whether it was a sign of friendship or something more but from then on, Revan became a more common ally in many of her nefarious schemes against Robyn. This does not mean he has gained inmunity against her pranks however he may have gained a bit of liking towards her. Opposites do attract.... Cyber Like with Beast Boy and Cyborg, Beast Girl and Cyber can be seen as best friends. They do many things together....and argue too. Mainly about cooking...or whether a prank is really worth pulling off. Sometimes, they tell gossips about everything that's going on in the Tower. Korand'r Beast Girl and Kor are friends and they get along ok......when BG isn't tormenting him with her pranks. But Kor is too naive to hold a grudge against her.....right? Aqualass Beast Girl is extremly jealous of Aqualass. Aqualass considers them friends. To Beast Girl, Aqualass is a better fighter, prettier, and a boy magnetic. These two have a very rocky start, but later Beast Girl learns to vent her jealousy by competing. Category:Characters